Deidara x Tobi I Love You
by InukoYoukai55
Summary: This is a songfic for a friend on here called Sore Jeien! After Sasori's death Deidara goes insane, can Tobi help him recover from the loss of his Danna? Warnings - Soft Yaoi. Enjoy! Only for my friend to review, please refrain from reviewing.


**Authoress' Note – I do not own "I love you" by Hikaru Utada, nor any Naruto Character or anything to do with Naruto AT ALL.**

**I made this for my friend I met here on Sore Jeien, so please understand I royally SUCK at oneshots, 'cause I can't do detail very well, thats why It's DeixTobi, and just a one-chapter song fic, and only T. Enjoy!!!**

It was a peaceful afternoon, the sun setting in the distance, our good Akatsuki boy Tobi was outside the base petting a little bunny that had hopped by earlier, he had intended to give it to Deidara-Sempai, but thats why hes outside now, Deidara had been having a bad day, as usual, he'd been much more quiet ever since Sasori died, and much more unstable, Tobi was going to try to cheer him up by giving him a cute little bunny, but Deidara noticed the red-brown hair on the bunny and burst into tears and started yelling at Tobi saying things like "How dare you replace my danna?! Get it out!!" and after Tobi had gone a little distance from Deidara he heard him cry out things like "Sasori danna!! Why did you leave me?! Come back!!!!".

These things made Tobi shed a tear at the thought of it. He hated to see Deidara's beautiful face get stained with tears, he hated to see him break down and start screaming and crying, Zetsu suggested that they hospitalize him, and his other half suggested that he could eat him, but Pein decided his rage and hurt could further his power, making him dangerous to be around, but Itachi pointed out that he could also be dangerous to Akatsuki, but in the end they decided that this feeling would pass eventually.

But its been at least four months now, and nothing has changed about Deidara, except that he's been eating more often, and no one has done anything except ignore him, but Tobi wanted to help him, and as you read earlier, it hasn't been going so well. But Tobi didn't give up, he knew there was some way to help his beloved Sempai, he just hasn't figured it out yet.

"Tobi..." a voice came from behind the good boy, he turned around to see Deidara, tears were still coming down his cheeks, and there were stains where the tears had come down, he looked like a mess, his hair wasn't as nice and soft as it was, and he had obviously gained some weight from all the late night snacks he had, and all the extra food he's been eating at meals.

"Tobi, we need to talk, un." Deidara said with a sniffle, he looked like he just saw someone get killed.

"Sure, Deidara-Sempai." Tobi replied with a happy face...concealed by his mask, of course.

_**Reisei na manazashi de kono chijou no in to yo wo**_

_**Sayuu ni kakiwaketeku**_

_**Watashi wa ano koro kara kimi wo mane shitakute**_

_**Sukoshi togarashita kuchibiru de saki e tsukisusumu**_

_**Miwatasu kagiri hirogaru**_

_**Uso no sakanai sougen wo**_

_**Yume no naka de mita koto ga aru**_

_**Soko de kimi wo matteru**_

"Tobi, you know why I'm upset, right, un?" Deidara asked as he sat down next to Tobi.

"Yeah, Sempai, you lost Sasori to the pink haired meanie, right? I mean you don't have anyone to argue with about your art anymore." Tobi sounded like he knew all he needed to know about Deidara's grieving over Sasori's death, but that was just some of it.

"Tobi, un, thats not all of it!" Deidara yelled, the tears beginning to flow down his stained cheeks, "It's that damned girl, un!!! She killed him!!!" he began to start breaking down again, Tobi quickly let go of the bunny and began to stroke Deidara's hair, feeling his matted golden locks Deidara had been neglecting.

"Shh, Sempai, calm down, its gonna be okay." Tobi said in a parental tone, he just wanted Deidara to get better, and apparently no other Akatsuki cared that their last artist was on the verge of being suicidal, so Tobi continued to comfort him.

"Tobi," Deidara began as he calmed down, "Sasori isn't aware of what happened, un, I tried to tell him at Suna but..."

"But what, Sempai?" Tobi asked curiously, anything to help him understand his dear Sempai's troubles.

_**Kandouteki ni owaru SUTOORII hajimari wa**_

_**Ano hi kimi ga itta I Love You**_

_**Machikirenai yo kouhan SUTAATO**_

_**ENDORESU ni utagau yori saigo made**_

_**Ano uso mitai na I Love You**_

_**Kiite itai yo zutto zutto**_

"Tobi, do you promise to keep this secret, un?" Deidara questioned, Tobi knew Deidara wouldn't trust Tobi with anything, not even with holding something for a couple of seconds, Deidara must be pretty desperate, trusting Tobi with an actual secret instead of calling him dumb ass or threating him and saying "I'm gonna kill you, h'm!" this must've been a new experience to Tobi, he only wondered why he was the one he entrusted with a secret and not Itachi or Zetsu.

"Tobi, Sasori No danna gave me a goodbye present a month before he died, un." Deidara began, "I wanted to tell him on the way to capture the jinchuuriki, but he was in a bad mood so I never got to tell him, un." Tobi was curious, he always wanted to know more about his beloved Sempai, but he would always get scolded for annoying Deidara, he got punished violently, but Tobi had a secret, too.

He loved Deidara, enough to take a bullet for him, all he wanted was to hold him in a tight embrace and ignore all the rest of the world and it's tragedies, he wanted to please his partner, so he gladly accepted his punishments, he would never care as long as Deidara was doing this to him, he would look at his partner as he felt the sweet pain of the hits, but just looking at him made him smile, even though Deidara couldn't tell, it was there.

"Tobi, un" Deidara said waving a smiling palm in front of Tobi's face, he had drifted off to the sweet memories he kept held inside his mind, "Oh, sorry, Deidara!" Tobi said happily.

Deidara's eyes widened, "Tobi, you didn't call me Sempai, un?!" Deidara said, he was shocked, but in a good way, he loathed the name 'sempai', this made Deidara happy he called him by the name he was born with.

"So, what is it? What's the secret?" Tobi asked.

_**Kotoba ni zenbu wa takusenakutemo**_

_**Koe ni daseba sukoshi wa kanarazu tsutawaru hazu**_

_**Ma mo naku tokiakasareru shinjitsu**_

_**Issho ni tashikameyou**_

_**Me ga sametemo kanashikunai sekai ga**_

_**Futari wo matteru**_

"Tobi, you haven't been in Akatsuki long enough to know, me and Sasori No Danna were lovers, un," Deidara looked the other way as he said that, like he was ashamed to tell such a story, after all, he was Uke, so he missed getting his needs met, he wanted to feel his Danna's touch on his body, he missed the way he talked to him during sex, he may have seemed cruel to everyone else, but to Deidara he was like his father, making sure Deidara was safe when there was danger, and he began to fall in love with Deidara, as Tobi the good boy has, but he always managed to keep their love hidden from everyone.

But one dark day, Sasori hit his head, hard, he began to change his ways, he forgot his love for Deidara, his friendship with his team mates, and he treated Deidara cruelly, hitting him, whiping him, and even attempting to kill him, but even still, Deidara loved Sasori.

"Five months ago, I had not been feeling well, so I went to the doctor, I killed him after I heard what my problem was, un." Deidara said looking over at Tobi, he had the look as if he was asking for trust and forgiveness, Tobi continued to listen, "Go on, Deidara-Sem- I mean Deidara." Tobi said he saw how happy Deidara was when he called him by his real name, and he wanted him to be happy.

"I'm pregnant, un." Deidara said with a depressed look on his face, now Tobi was shocked, he didn't understand how, but from the look on Deidara's face, he knew this was no lie, Deidara needed Tobi's comfort now, as he began crying again, Tobi pulled Deidara close to him and held him tight in his arms, Deidara's face buried in Tobi's chest, still crying.

"Tobi, help me." Deidara whimpered.

_**Senrosoi hashiridasu kage ni furikaeru**_

_**Ano hi ienakatta I Love You**_

_**Oitsukenai yo RASUTO SUPOOTO**_

_**Hon no sukoshi utagau toki dou suru no**_

_**Mou usotsuki demo I Love You**_

_**Soba ni itai yo zutto zutto **_

"You don't have to worry, Deidara, I'll be here, I love you." Tobi said, Deidara looked up at Tobi, a blush ran across their faces, both clearly unable to decide what to say next, there was a moment of silence, then Deidara's tear stained face smiled, as he hugged Tobi in that tight embrace he, too, had always wanted to have with him, it was apparent Deidara had also developed a strong bond with his partner, he just didn't show it, he had a reputation of being rude and violent that he had to maintain.

"Tobi, don't think I hate you, your feeling is mutual, I love you, too, Un." Deidara said as they held each other close, as if this was their last moments on earth, they were happy together, and now they had something they could agree on: Love.

"Deidara, lets go inside, you need to rest, I'll tell Pein-Sama your feeling better." Tobi said letting go of Deidara but still holding on to his hand, so they walked back to the base.

At the base entrance, Deidara was struck with the thought of explaining to Pein that he had found love in his partner.

"Tobi?"

"Yeah, Deidara?" Tobi asked.

"How do we explain to Pein that we're lovers, Un?"

"We don't, just think of me as Sasori Jr.!" Tobi said happily.

"Sure, Tobi No Danna!" They both smiled as they walked in, side by side.

_**Kandouteki ni owaru SUTOORII hajimari wa**_

_**Ano hi kimi ga itta I Love You**_

_**Machikienai you kouhan SUTAATO**_

_**Sensori hashiridasu kage ni furikaeru**_

_**Ano hi kimi ga itta I Love You**_

_**Oikakechau yo zutto zutto**_

The next day Tobi hit his head, hard.

_**The End**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**English Translation**

_**With a calm gaze I will gradually sort out**_

_**The lights and shadows of this world**_

_**Since that time I've wanted to be like you**_

_**Pushing your way forward with slightly pursed lips**_

_**In my dreams I have seen**_

_**A plain as wide as my eyes can see**_

_**Where lies will not blossom**_

_**I'm waiting for you there**_

_**A story that will end emotionally**_

_**Began that day when you said I Love You**_

_**I can't wait patiently for the start of the second half**_

_**Instead of endlessly doubting**_

_**I want to hear that dubious I Love You**_

_**Until the end always always**_

_**Words cannot be trusted completely**_

_**But when carried by voice, at least a little should certainly be conveyed**_

_**Let's ascertain together**_

_**The truth that will soon be revealed**_

_**Even waking up to it brings no sadness**_

_**Such a world is waiting for the two of us**_

_**I look back on the fleeing shadows along the road**_

_**The I Love You I could not say that day**_

_**I Can't catch up to it even with my last spurt**_

_**What should I do when I doubt you even just a little?**_

_**Already a liar, but I Love You**_

_**I want to be by your side, always always**_

_**A story that will end emotionally**_

_**Began with the day when you said I Love You**_

_**I can't wait patiently for the start of the second half**_

_**I look back on the fleeing shadows along the road**_

_**The I Love You you said that day**_

_**I can't help but chasing after it, always always**_

_**The end! I hope you like it!**_

_**Also, on spring break don't expect any updates, I'll be in Vermont, state of no service for computers or cell phones.**_

_**And gewd Ice Cream!**_


End file.
